Partida
by SirenaMisty
Summary: La partida de un ser amado es muy difícil de soportar, pero así es la vida. Los hijos tienen que crecer y emprender sus viajes pokémon... aunque esto nos traiga recuerdos... dolorosos...


_**Solo les diré... No sé cuando salga Sintonía, ando un poco bloqueada... ¡Pero como no puedo escribir nada romántico Les traigo un lindo One Shot alguito dramón! ¡Espero que les guste!**_

_**Esto es...**_

* * *

**Partida**

* * *

Hay momentos en la vida de todo niño que se siente feliz con su vida. El momento que aprende a montar bicicleta, la primera vez que sale a la aventura, el primer contacto con su pokémon, la primera victoria… la primera liga…

Luego ese niño se hace adulto, y va adquiriendo nuevas cosas que lo hacen feliz, lujos, casas, autos, amor…

En cambio a él, no le importaban los grandes lujos, ni los autos de último modelo, ni siquiera soñaba con tener una casa con miles de habitaciones; al contrario él quería tan solo una casa pequeña, donde pudiera ver a sus hijos apenas llegaba a casa, donde pudiera compartir con la familia que quería armar, con la persona que había elegido para acompañarlo toda la vida.

Bueno, tal vez la persona que el destino le había puesto para ser la elegida.

No podía evitar recordar como la conoció, como sus vidas fueron unidas de forma precipitada. No podía evitar recordar lo bella que era aquella vez cuando lo sacó de los rápidos, no cuando veía a su hija, tan igual a ella, prepararse para salir a su primer viaje pokémon.

Solo estaba apoyado en la pared de la habitación de jovencita, viéndola como ordenaba todo dentro de una mochila azul.

Y no pudo evitar recordar cuando nació, la emoción de saber que serían padres…

…

—_¿De verdad? —preguntó el moreno de cabellos oscuros ante la hoja de la clínica de ciudad Celeste que la pelirroja agitaba frente a su rostro._

—_Así es, señor Maestro Pokémon —afirmó con una sonrisa tras bajar la hoja y enseñarle una gran sonrisa a su marido—. ¡Seremos padres en algo así como treinta semanas a partir de ahora! _

—_¡Misty! —de la emoción, la tomó del rostro y le llenó la cara de besos._

—_¡Ash! —se quejó entre risas—. ¡Cálmate! _

—_¿Calmarme? —preguntó y soltó una carcajada—. ¿Calmarme? —la soltó del rostro y abrió grande los brazos para luego, abrazarla fuerte—. ¡Ni lo pienses! _

—_¡Ash! —volvió a exclamar—. ¡Ten cuidado!_

—_Uy —se separó de golpe—. ¡Verdad!_

…

—¿Tienes todo? —preguntó Ash a su hija, la chica de ojos verdes lo miró de reojo—. ¿Qué?

—Si papá —afirmó con fastidio—. Ya me hiciste sacar las cosas de mi mochila tres veces —le indicó con los dedos—. ¡Si me olvido de algo, va a ser tu culpa!

—¡Ok! —volvió a quedarse callado, cruzado de brazos mientras la joven terminaba de hacer su bolso.

…

—_¿Niño o niña? —había preguntado Misty mostrándole una batita rosada y una celeste._

—_Mmmm… —frunció sus labios y miró las dos prendas infantiles—. Creo que niño._

—_¿Por qué niño? —preguntó la pelirroja intrigada por la respuesta._

—_Pues si fuera niña… me dolería mucho verla partir el día que inicie su viaje pokémon —informó pinchando una tomate de su plato—. ¡No vaya a encontrarse con algún niñaco por ahí!_

—_¿Ni nace y ya la estás celando? —la sonrisa tierna en los labios de su mujer, le hizo aflojar su entre ceño que estaba fruncido._

—_Bueno… ni tanto, solo que igual será difícil… —levantó el tenedor y con él, la señaló—. ¡Ustedes son complicadas! Un varón… nosotros somos más fácil._

—_¡Machista! —respondió enojada._

—_No soy machista —se defendió con un tono de voz seria—. ¡Soy práctico!_

—_Eso quiere decir, que si es una niña —preguntó sobándose el abultado vientre— ¿no la vas a querer?_

—_¡Claro que no! —dijo poniéndose de pie, molesto con su esposa—. ¡La amaría mucho de todas formas, pero eso sí! ¡Qué él que se atreva a hacérmela infeliz, me va a conocer! ¡Me va a conocer! —declaró apretando su puño en alto._

_Misty solamente se rio por la escena._

…

—El profesor Oak me va a regañar —protestó la niña abrochándose la chaqueta amarilla cruzada con detalles azules en su cuello y bolsillos. Metió las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón de jean capri y empezó a buscar el papel de inscripción desesperadamente.

—Hija…

—¡Ahora no papá! —le pidió mientras se agachaba y buscaba debajo de la cama, debajó de la almohada.

—¡Hija!

—¡Papá! —volteó para regañar a su padre por insistir tanto y lo vio sosteniendo su credencial.

—¿Buscabas esto?

—¿Dónde estaba? —preguntó tomándolo y colocándoselo en una de las trabillas de su pantalón.

—En tu escritorio… —respondió de manera obvia, la chica solo lo tomó de los brazos y se puso de puntillas de pie para darle un sonoro beso en la mejilla a su padre.

—¡Te adoro viejito lindo!

—¿Cómo que viejito? —le preguntó molesto, cuando la joven se volvió a su cama para tomar la mochila y colocársela.

—¡Es de cariño, pá! —lo miró con los ojos cerrados—. Pero no puedes negar que a tus treinta y cuatro te están apareciendo una que otra canita por ahí.

—¡Son tu culpa! —se señaló la cabeza—. ¡Tengo como cuarenta y dos canas! ¡Tres por cada año de tu vida!

—¡Papá! —se acercó a él y lo abrazó—. ¡Te voy a extrañar!

—Lo sé —dijo dándole un beso en la cabeza, mientras la abrazaba—. Yo también…

…

—_¡Bien señora Ketchum! —exclamó el médico que atendía a Misty—. ¡Uno más, ya vemos la cabeza!_

—_¡Vamos Amor! —le pidió Ash tomándole de la mano que Misty sujetaba con fuerza—. ¡Tú puedes! —le sonrió—. ¡Termina esto y pasaras a hacer de nuevo una sirena y no una ballena!_

—_¡No te burles de mí! —gritó al momento que una nueva contracción y un empuje acabó con el alumbramiento del bebé._

—_¡Felicitaciones es una niña! —dijo el doctor mientras una enfermera tomaba al niña entre unas sábanas para limpiarla._

—_¿Escuchaste Misty? —la pelirroja a pesar de estar cansada, afirmó con la cabeza—. ¡Es una niña!_

—_¡Pobrecita! —susurró con voz agotada._

—_¿Por qué? —preguntó Ash soltándole la mano._

—_¡No podrá empezar nunca su viaje pokémon con lo celópata que eres!_

—_¡Oye! —gruñó pero Misty soltó un par de risas suaves._

…

—¿En qué piensas papá? —preguntó la chica al separarse un poco de su padre y verlo con la mirada en la nada.

—Recordaba cuando naciste…

—Ah —se volvió a abrazar de su padre pero se separó para salir de su habitación—. ¡Vamos es hora de salir!

—Si… —dijo tras seguirla.

Ash se paró en la puerta de su pequeña residencia en pueblo Paleta.

—¡Te cuidas! —le dijo.

—¡Claro! —afirmó.

—¡Y de los chicos también! —indicó con voz amenazante.

—Ok —puso los ojos en blanco ante aquella advertencia.

—¡Misty Ketchum! —le reclamó Ash apretando los puños.

—¡Lo sé! —dio una vuelta completa sobre sus pies—. ¡A veces me parezco tanto a mamá!

—Si… —quitó el enojo por una sonrisa—. ¡Pórtate bien!

—Si… te llamaré en cuanto llegue a ciudad Verde —extendió su puño—. Es una promesa.

—Promesa —Ash levantó su puño y golpeó con él, el de su hija.

—¡Adiós papá! —se despidió y se puso en marcha sin mirar atrás.

El roedor eléctrico del campeón de la liga Kanto, saltó al hombro de su dueño para ver alejarse a la chica.

—¿No quisiste despedirte de ella, eh, amigo? —le preguntó sobándole la cabeza con su mano izquierda—. Yo tampoco quería… pero es su vida… —elevó su mirada al cielo—. Misty lo hubiera querido así… se lo prometí.

…

_Los médicos terminaron de limpiar a la bebé y se la entregaron a Misty mientras Ash agradecía a los doctores por el trabajo realizado. Ash observó a su mujer de reojo y vio como sus ojos se achicaban._

—_Misty —dijo acercándose a la pelirroja—, debes estar cansada… —susurró._

—_Ash… —susurró la chica—, toma a la bebé… —Ash se extrañó ante la petición pero le obedeció—. Ash… cuídala…_

—_¡Vamos a cuidarla muy bien, Misty! —le dijo, sintiendo que la voz se le estaba yendo de su garganta. ¿Qué demonios pasaba? _

_La pelirroja extendió con mucha dificultad su mano hacia la cabeza de la niña._

—_Los amo —dijo cuándo la mano cayó precipitadamente contra la camilla._

—_¿Misty? —soltó Ash mirándola con los ojos abiertos al máximo, mientras las máquinas que estaban conectadas a Misty empezaron a sonar de forma aturdidora._

_Los médicos lo corrieron y bajaron la camilla a los ciento ochenta grados, y con una máquina que Ash no sabía que era empezaron a producir un sobresalto en el cuerpo de la líder de gimnasio._

—_¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa? —gritó desesperado aferrando a la niña contra su pecho._

—_¡Aumenta los voltios! —ordenó el medico antes de volver a poner el desfibrilador sobre el pecho de Misty. Ash cerró los ojos apegando sus labios a la cabeza de la bebé._

_«¡Por favor no!» Pensó mientras lagrimas empezaron a recorrer sus rostro sin permiso «No te la lleves…»_

_Y fue cuando el zumbido de las máquinas le quitaron las fuerzas de las piernas y cayó arrodillado al suelo de la sala de parto._

—_Lo sentimos… _

_No quería escucharlo, se negaba a aceptarlo._

—_la señora Misty, ha fallecido._

_Ha fallecido…_

_Aquellas dos palabras retumbaban en su mente mientras movía a su bebé apegada a su pecho con el vaivén de su cuerpo sin poder gritar de tanto dolor. La voz no le salía, estaba apretada en algún rincón de su garganta. _

…

—Bien Misty —dijo Ash mirando el cielo—, ya la he cuidado por catorce años… Si lo sé —sonrió—, se atrasó un poquito… —junto sus manos frente a él—, pero es que no quería dejarla ir… ¡Pero ahora! —señaló el cielo—. ¡Es tu hora de cuidarla y protegerla! Al menos…—bajó los brazos y se tomó las manos en la espalda y miró hacia el camino donde todavía se divisaba un poco su hija. Y sonrió— hasta que nos volvamos a reunir los tres.


End file.
